Behind His Hazel Eyes
by shewiIIbeloved
Summary: Two teenagers. Two rough pasts. One copes through music the other through silence and depression. Under the same roof. Destiny. Faith. Whatever you wish to call it has its irony of always wanting to pair people together, but sometimes it takes more then just destiny or faith to get two people to realize that they'r meant to be. To know more about these two people, continue reading.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the fuck is he?!" I shouted ignoring the _fuck off_ sign that was tagged perfectly on the white door, at least it once was white and perfect, not so perfect any longer, it's more in the _I've been abused many times condition_. I saw a pair of hazel eyes glare at me, nothing new in that.

"Get the fuck out!" The hazel eyed boy said with a certain rasp to his voice, I rolled my eyes, "Gladly, but first, where is your stupid brother!?" I heaved out as I tried to calm myself I never was a person to let anger get the best of me, but even a nun would lose her wits; ever since this… this boy who thinks he can simply come into my house and make everything pitch black, I groaned, "Look Joseph, tell me where Adam is, so I can get the fuck out of here and beat the shit out of him," I squinted my eyes when I heard the low, dark laughter from outside the room, I ran out, shouting.

"Come here you piece of shit!" my bare feet slamming down the steps, as I found a complete opposite of Joseph, they were alike, well… in image, but personality they were complete opposites. Joe walked around always glaring, keeping people away, acting out while Adam, well Adam was a pain in the ass, he was wild, outspoken, he did most of the talking for Joe, which I guess he liked.

"Demetria!" I heard my dad say as I ran into him, and almost fell if it hadn't been for his embrace; he looked down at me with humor obvious in his eyes, "Move dad! I need to break a bone or two!"

"And why would you do that?" My dad's wife asked, I rolled my eyes, huffing out in the process, don't get me wrong I had nothing against Denise, it was just those two monsters she gave birth to that seemed to simply want to ruin my life.

"Your son was snooping around my room! I've told him to stop fiddling with my music book!"

"Adam!" Denise said in one breath, she looked a little peeved that her son was once again the reason why I got angry, there walking gracefully came a 6 foot tall- boy, I mean teenager, he was eighteen just like his brother, Joe was a bit taller by like half an inch, they both had those eyes, but Adam's were more light honey then hazel. The conniving smile that plastered the boy's face could make any person want to do as they pleased.

Good looking mother fuckers.

"Yes, lovely mother of mine," he said easily, Denise sighed and tapped her foot something she did when she knew well her son was guilty, "Why were you in Demi's room? I've told you thousands of times to stay out-"

"I know, but - but-"

"But what?" she asked in defeat, her dark black curls bounced slightly as she scowled toward her son, "Well Adam?" she asked, Adam raised a brow, as if trying to come up with the perfect lie, I grunted, "Spit it out shit face!"

"You love my face," Adam pouted, walking toward me, and wrapping his arms, I groaned and tried to pull away but it was helpless, his body was to damn fit, stupid sports, was skateboarding even considered a sport? I smirked and wrapped my arms around him, Adam cuddled closer, I skimmed my fingers to the middle of his lower back and pinched the flesh, making him squeal, I burst out laughing.

"Oh Denise, I was right, Adam was supposed to be a girl," the laughter kept flowing out of my mouth, Adam glared at me, he wasn't the only one. My dad wasn't very pleased, I walked away, "Stay the fuck away from my stuff and I won't have to pinch you, got that Jonas?"

Walking upstairs, I heard a door shut, I rolled my eyes knowing it was Joe. You might be wondering why the kid was always keeping to himself. Well let's start from the beginning. My mother died the day I was born, never got to meet her but dad says she was a complete beauty, that I have her exact reflection, that day by day I look more like her. I should find that soothing but not when my dad stares into my eyes and I swear I can feel him curse me, for bringing _her_ back.

When I was ten my dad fell in love with Denise, how? Where? My dad saved her life and her sons from a terrible ending. Her husband, the father of Joe and Adam was… or had nearly killed Denise, and did some terrible things to Joe. What you ask? I don't know I wish I did, because I swear that those eyes can sometimes scream for help. Just like he does every night, I can hear him crying, it's become something natural, you should see the poor guy; shaking, drenched in sweat, and then those eyes imploring for someone to save him. It's not the best image. No one want's to ever see someone shy away from humanity and become invisible.

Closing the door to my bedroom, I leaned back on it and ran my hand through the amber straight locks, ever since my dad took them in; I knew my dad had fallen hard and fast. The way he stared at the poor broken woman and the malnourished boys, it said so much about my dad. Not that they were blamed for fearing the one person they should have felt safe with, there father, her husband the monster; but as the months passed things simply fell into place, a certain routine. Adam became himself; I guess you can say, he's more of the outgoing guy. Do we have a good relationship? No. I'm more into myself, I rather avoid his big crowd's, people think it's weird, pointing out that I'm an outsider, I guess I am, that happens at least to a person who was sent off to an all-girls school when she was fourteen and doesn't see her father until she nearly turns eighteen. If the world were ever to end today, I would rather hide from the crowds that Adam lurks and join the never ending solitude with Joe.

Joseph. Joe, your typical labeled boy, the one who hangs around with the _emos, scene, pot heads, taggers_, with long hair that covers his eyes, all I know is that there hazel, well because Denise says so. Why he hides them? Because apparently his father had the exact eyes, and didn't want his mother to be reminded of that monster. The guy lives with anger, every now and then… I mean almost every five months we would move to another town, just like we did two days ago, because he gets expelled. Tomorrow we start another day of school in a new state—well not so new.

Getting ready for bed, and turning to my nightstand I do the same thing, that I have done since I can remember, I stare at a picture of my mom and dad. She was seven months pregnant, her big smile, and wavy black hair engraved into my thoughts, we did look alike. A lot. I turned off the lamp and closed my eyes trying to drift off, but as I was about to I heard the yells, I sat up and ran to my door flinging it open, and making my way to his bedroom. No one ever heard the yells, only I did. It might be that some part inside of me already knew he was screaming but, yea.

The tossing and turning, the random mumbling, the air punches, I jumped onto the bed, tackling his body, like I have done for the past months, since I came back from that lonely all-girl school. "Joseph, Joseph," I mumbled over and over again, until I heard the accelerated- yet anticipated gasp, "Sh. Joe, it's fine, it's fine. It's not real, you're safe," I mumbled, he nodded and wrapped his arms around me, like he always did, tugging me under his sheets, he was quivering. I wrapped my arms around his waist, his small-yet firm frame cuddled into my embrace. I could feel the quickened breathes become slow, giving me a sign that he was falling asleep. I was not too far behind and followed him, into a deep slumber.

I felt the warmth pressing on my face, I groaned and opened one eyes, noticing the piercing sun, I sat up immediately, but couldn't get too far, Joe's arms were tightly enabling me from movement. I rolled my eyes, and rolled over him, falling on my ass, I muttered some unwanted profanity and slowly made my way into my bedroom, dashing to the bathroom.

Seven fifteen the clock shimmered toward me, as if teasing me. I had under fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed , and eat. Throwing some comfortable clothes, I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Morning sweetie, toast, milk and juice are on the table," I heard Denise say, I mumbled back a good morning and jumped into my chair, and swallowed down the breakfast. You might be wondering how I look. Well, I'm no beauty queen, I don't wear skirts, dresses, or own anything besides the colors black and black oh and black. I was what you considered a _scene_ girl. Yes, I _'hung'_ out with Joe. Not like we said much.

It was more of a glaring type of communication.

"Come on kids, I need to drive you first then head to the station your dad wants me to help him plan the annual dinner," Denise said, I nodded in understanding, now that my dad was once back in him home state and back in his original job, his co-workers couldn't resist the excuse to celebrate; I walked passed Adam who as usual tried to sling his arm around my shoulder. The guy just didn't know when to give up, we're fucking related. Well no by blood but, that's simply disgusting.

Falling for a sexy crazed idiot? No thank you. Like I said, if I had to pick between Adam and Joe, I'd rather sell my soul to the devil, in other words; Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; **

"Well kiddos, here's where we part, have a good day at school, and Demi please, please don't get into trouble," Denise pleaded as I held in the snort from being heard, I got out of the door and sighed, "Remember this is a fresh start," again I wanted to snide a comment or two, but kept my lips clamped, like I said before my dad and his new family moved around a lot, they never stayed in one place for too long. All because of _Joe and Me_ we… I mean I get in trouble for always covering for him. Not that I ever once got a simple _thank you_. I bet I know exactly what you're thinking, what the hell do you do?

I do nothing; I just stand there next to him as he gets high. Have I tried it? No. Joe won't let me take a hit, says I'm too good for that _shit_, but I don't understand why he isn't too good for it as well. I understand it has something to do with his dad, but… but isn't that better left in the past?

Hearing Adam snicker about me being the odd ball, I flipped him off and walked into the familiar High school, after four years it still smelled like rancid coffee, and the walls still crusted with old yellow paint. Talk about a fix-er-a-pa.

"Oh good morning, how can I help you?" The receptionist said as she didn't even take the time to take a look at me or my step brothers. Adam had his arm wrapped around me as I tried not to punch him but hell, he makes things so hard.

"Uh. Mornin', I wanted to pick up my program card," I said as she finally raised her gaze, her spectacles were low on her nose almost tipping over, "You three look familiar -"

"Yea, we came here for about a month or two, in our freshman year."

"Are you all related? You're not triplets are you?" She said as if she were trying to latch a similarity within us, her scrunched up nose and all gave her away, well of course she knew Joe and Adam were twins… they were too damn alike aside from hair and clothing of course.

"No. We're step siblings, there brothers." I nodded toward the guys, Joe was leaning on the far wall, giving the poor elderly woman the _I don't give a fuck_ look, I tapped my foot, "So can I have my program? Kinda need to find my locker," I said as nicely as possible.

"Oh, of course, here you go," she handed me my program, but she seemed to take her time with Adam, I raised my gaze toward him, oh boy. I pulled away, taking Joe's with me, "Here," I said quickly, he walked passed me, making me bump into the door frame, I sighed and rubbed my arm, knowing that my snow white colored skin would soon have a beautiful bruise to sport.

Walking down the crowded halls, I sensed eyes on me, I keep my gaze fixed ahead of me, where I pray, yes I believe in god, even if it's hard to believe. Do I buy into all the crap that the church says? No, but I believe that there is a greater place somewhere…

When I find my locker I feel the gaze that I knew belonged to Joe, one way or another, he might hate me, he might detest my presence but he always stuck up for me. I would do the same, I did the same.

"Demi!" I heard someone shout, I stuck my head out of the locker, slightly frightened, Joe came closer retreating from the leaning metal of the lockers down the hall but came to a stop when he saw who it was, I turned to the blonde haired that came running to me, I smiled slightly, wow when was the last time I had smiled? Seemed like years.

"Taylor," I said as she threw her arms around me, I nearly fell on my ass, I groaned, "You're going to kill me Taylor," I heaved, she pulled away, sheepishly, "You're back!"

"I'm back," I mumbled, I hated this town, but then again I loved it. It was where I was born, grew up, where my mother laid, six feet underground, rotting while I lived, I gulped back and starred at my cousin, "I'm back."

"You've changed," she whispered, her flawless smile wilted right in front of me, as she took further notice of me. Yeah, I had changed, not sure if for the best of worst. But I had changed. I think we all changed, all except Joe. Who just seemed too burry himself deeper into a hole of agony and no light. I want to show him what there is out there but every time I try, he just pushes me away. Literally.

"So, what's good around here?" I said, stabbing the lunch that lay unappealing in front of me. Taylor raised her blue eyes at me and blinked, "Nothing, but the same old stuff. But it seems you're not into that anymore," she frowned, I contained myself from sighing in sarcasm, I get it I wasn't the same vivid Demi who wore shorts, makeup, and thought life was worth it. Wow, can you say pathetic? Not my past life, my present life. I changed all that, I honestly do not know when it all happened or why it happened it just did.

"Tay-"

"I get it, you are mourning your mother's death, hell I don't blame you, but your mom wouldn't want you wasting your time. I also know that you hate that fact that your father fell in love for another woman, and that they married quickly and little by little you became a shadow of some sort but you can't hide yourself in that black attire forever."

She had a point, she did, "And what's with him?" she nodded toward _the tree_ where the pot heads, and taggers hung out. I turned my head slightly and saw him staring at me, his icy hazel eyes not moving away from me, I tried to hold in the shiver of delight from falling down my spine. Why was I happy? It's just Joe.

Joe, my pain in the ass.

"What do you mean?" I asked Taylor who grabbed my red apple, taking a bite, "He's always starring at you as if ready to take a bullet aimed at you yet he also looks at you as if he were the one to hit the trigger." I sighed, "He doesn't care about me, and about hitting the trigger, if he had a chance he would."

"What about the other one?"

"Who?"

"Adam?" She smiled, at the table right next to us, I turned my gaze lazily, but glared as I found Adam smirking at me, waving a hand, I flipped him off, he winked and mouthed, _Whenever_ I grunted, "He can die in a hole."

"He likes you."

"Yeah, and today is my birthday."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere."

"Be real."

"I am, now, come on; I'm going to re-introduce you to people, at least our old friends, who have been dying to see you." I was about to protest but it was no use, I was being pulled down the grass area, until I found familiar faces.

"Guys , guess who I brought?"

"Well, well look at what the cat dragged in," I heard a husky voice say, I turned my gaze toward him, and couldn't recall who he was. "Welcome back Double D." I smiled slightly at my old nickname, _Double D_ wasn't for my bra size but because of _Demetria Devonne._

"Err. Do I know you? Sorry-"

"It's alright, I'm Niall," he smiled , I could almost feel the breath being knocked out of me, whoa there. You know when they say that _the years that pass for a man make them lethal _hell did they ever. Hello Blue eyes.

"Whoa, there short stuff you're not so short any longer, and you got rid of the floppy hair!" I joked, he mock glared and engulfed me in a hug, "Can't say the same about you, sadly, you changed."

"Change is good," I defended, turning to the others, a girl with somewhat brown blonde hair smiled at me, "Good to have you back DD. Just in case you forgot who I am, I'm Lily." _Collins_. I gasped and squealed, wow where had that come from, I threw my arms around her, hearing Niall whine that why hadn't I reacted like that with him. Lily and I were the bestest of friends. We kept in touch, just like I did with Taylor, always writing letters and what not. But finally putting an accurate, updated face to your best friend made things better.

"Glad you remember me!" She joked, as I heard another male walk up, "Oh and this is Cam, remember him?" My jaw dropped Jamie Campbell. The school nerd had become from zero to mother fucking hottie. Hell, had all the unappealing guys become hunks?

"Fuck off DD, this is my man," Lily mock glared, Jamie chuckled and hugged me, I gasped, "Okay? Niall tell me you finally grew some balls along with that nice ass and finally asked Taylor out!"

Taylor burst out laughing, and walked to Niall, planting a kiss, "DD. He grew some balls, I know," she winked, my jaw fell, well shit- things change in four years. Some things just can't be written on letters.

"So, I'll go to your house later?" Taylor questioned as I leaned against my locker, the halls had nearly been cleared, and there only were a few others, those who were curious to know who I was. Had I changed that much? I sighed, and smiled slightly toward Taylor, "Dad will be happy to see his favorite niece," this piece of information made Taylor smile wide then glare at me playfully.

"I'm his only niece."

At least the only niece he acknowledged … my dad didn't get along with my mom's side of family.

"Exactly," I said, walking past her when I caught a look of the boy who was staring at me, "I gotta go," I whispered, leaving Taylor behind. Making my way to the quiet but intimidating boy that I have grown to somehow understand, "How was school?"

Joe glared at me through his bangs that ran over his eyes, the conniving feeling of brushing the strands of hair off his face quirked through me but like always I knew better, he stood quiet as if I never asked anything. I nodded, and walked beside him, he opened the door for me and followed along.

"Where is your stupid brother?" I asked, he shrugged, not to long after I asked, I heard someone scream my name I glared at the ground, "This is the reason why your mom had two sons, just in case she messed up on one she had another," I joked, Joe's lip twitched showing me that he found it at least amusing.

"Heard that beautiful," Adam chirped, throwing his arm around my shoulder, I pushed him off making him whine, "Demi, why don't you accept the everlasting love I have for you?" Here we go again, with his stupidity, I flipped him off and walked up to him, clenching my fist on his shirt, "Call me beautiful and I swear you will be pleading for a new dick."

I walked away, leaving behind two stupid boys.

The walk back home had been eventless, and that was good. Walking into the house, I heard Denise speaking in a hush tone with my Dad; I walked past them, and felt a hand against my shoulder.

"And where do you think you are going little lady?"

"My Cave," I said sweetly, fluttering my eyes and he muttered, _just like your mother_ I smiled slightly then hugged Denise. I cleared my throat and dropped my bag, pulling out the text books and getting the job done. A never ending routine.

Around dinner time I heard a soft knock, followed with my dad opening the door, I raised my gaze from my copy of _The Fault In Our Stars_; what can I say I'm a sucker for sad yet well written books. "Butterfly," he whispered, as I scrunched my nose at my childhood nickname it had been so long since he called me that, I sat up, "Yeah?"

"Dinner is ready and Taylor just got here, it's good to know that you will have other people to interact besides your step brothers."

"Dad?" I whispered, "Do you think I can go see Mom someday this week?" A flash of hurt passed through his eyes, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed his hand on my ankle patting it lightly, "Butterfly, you never have to ask. You can see your mom as many times you want. We won't be leaving this place until after you graduate, from then on its up to you, you go to college and so on."

College. Wow. I bit my bottom lip and nodded, I stood up and walked out, downstairs I could hear Denise making small talk with Taylor. Walking into the dining room I saw everyone there, even Joe. That was a miracle. I took my seat across from him and smiled toward Taylor.

Dinner was going better then I planned, Joe didn't stay long, he ate half of what he was served and left. I asked myself, _had he eaten lunch at school today?_

"Demi?"

"Yeah?" I looked up from the mashed potatoes that I was fiddling with my fork.

"Did you hear what Taylor asked?" I heard dad question, I shook my head, "Sorry, Tay."

"It's alright, well I was just letting you all know about our senior trip. In just a few months we will be going to Hawaii." I nodded and heard Adam comment on how he wanted to see me in a bikini earning him and slap on the back of the head, and this is why I like Denise.

"When is this trip?" I asked, "Well it's in the end of May-"

"I can't go," I said, earning a confused look from everyone, "I wasn't going to let you all know but I got accepted to the freshmen internship program, it's in Australia -"

"Australia?!"

* * *

leave a review and tell me what you think.

twitter; shewiiibeloved


End file.
